Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{6})(8^{-8})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{6})(8^{-8}) = 8^{6-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{6})(8^{-8})} = 8^{-2}} $